


The Librarian (Part 1)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Love Triangles, Mildly Dubious Consent, On the Run, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy is on the run and finds herself settled in New York. The machine gives John her number and he is intrigued by her and incredibly attracted, but he's not the only one. When John calls in Elias and Scarface for help he gets some not so friendly competition. Izzy has to decide between the bad boy and the really bad boy... or does she?</p><p> </p><p>On holiday from this piece, might come back to it if there is enough interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 4: Basically non-cannon from when The Brotherhood captures Scarface. In this world he escaped just as the bomb went off and Elias was never caught by them or arrested.
> 
> I’ve set this up as each chapter is from the viewpoint of one particular character, so some chapters are long and some are short but I think it flows best this way.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Izzy  
> Non beta’d (offers welcome!)

**Chapter One**

 

“I really can’t imagine what trouble a librarian can get into John, I’m digging into her background now. It was lucky you were over that side of the city when her number came up.” Harold’s voice came over the comms device in John’s ear.

“Have you seen a photo of this number?” John watched the reflection of the young brunette woman in the window as he surveyed the rest of the building. “A librarian that looks like that will have trouble waiting around every corner.” He let his eyes roam the Librarian through the reflection, she was quite small but still curvaceous, her long light brown hair sat flawlessly down over her shoulders, ending on perfect breasts, that he would be tempted to say were fake, her hour glass body finished off faultlessly in long lightly tanned legs and the white blouse and high waisted knee length black skirt were tight enough to show all those curves off when she bent down to collect books and put them back up on the shelves. Even her little black glasses, that she put on to read but kept in her left pocket, were sexy as hell just like her little pouty mouth. John didn’t feel bad for looking at her so closely, it was his job to learn all he could about the numbers, and it was nice to have something enjoyable to observe for a change.

“Hmmm,” Harold made a disapproving sound at his appraisal, “Miss Izzy Smith moved to New York 3 years ago and started working at the library immediately. Her home address that she has listed is a hotel and her mail is sent to a P.O Box. I can’t find any other information about her. She doesn’t have a social media account or credit card or even a gym membership. Obviously this is a fake identity but a very well-crafted one. It’ll take me sometime to crack this.”

 

“We may not have time Harold.” John watched as 5 men dressed in black entered the library. “It looks like the threat has arrived.” He stealthily made his way across the library ducking between shelves to where the Librarian was stacking books standing on a step stool. As he reached her he caught her eye and she went to step down but lost her balance and fell backward starting to squeal in fright, John was there in a second and caught her. Her arms landing around his neck as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and knees.

“Oh thank you! I can’t believe I fell, I can’t believe you were there to catch me, thank you.” She gasped up at him breathless, her blue eyes wide from the fright of falling, then a slight pink blush spread across her cheeks as she realized the position she was now in pressed up against him.

“I’m just glad you’re OK.” John couldn’t ignore her breasts pushing against his chest as she caught her breath, they were definitely real. He set her feet gently on the ground as he checked that the uncomfortable tightness in his pants wasn’t visible. The Librarian started to ask how she could help him but he was keeping an eye on the group of men that were now scanning the first few rows of the library, they all had suspicious bulges in their jackets, and he needed to get the Librarian out now. Unfortunately at that moment a new library patron who looked similar to the Librarian walked in the door and the men in black galvanized into action. They quickly surrounded the newcomer, a couple even pulled out their guns but then once they took a good look they realized that they had the wrong person. The woman screamed in shock and all of a sudden the other library patrons realized that there were dangerous armed men and chaos ensued as there was a mad rush for the exits. The men were grabbing people as they were leaving shouting at them asking where the Librarian was, one shocked man pointed towards them as he was shoved over.

 

The Librarian was frozen in place in shock, John still had his arm around her shoulders so he quickly started leading her out the back. “This way.” He commanded as he felt her step falter. He tugged on her hand pulling her toward the back exit through a series of hallways. “Harold we need an exit plan, can you see the security feeds?”

“Who are you? Who are you talking too? Where are you taking me?” The Librarian tried to yank her hand from his but his grip was too firm.

“My name’s John, I’m a detective with the NYPD, I’m talking to my IT guy back at the station and we’re trying to get you to safety.” John stopped at the edge of the hallway peering out to the back exit.

“Oh my, it’s seems as though you are surrounded John.” Harold’s voice came over the comms. “I’ve just got all the feeds up and I’m looking for a way out but the front, the back and even the fire exits have armed assailants guarding them.”

“Is there a secret way out of this building?” John asked the Librarian as he pulled her back from the exit.

“Not… not that I know of.” She stuttered back, nerves getting the best of her. “I’ve never had to use any entrance but the front door.”

 “Any update on an exit route Harold?” John asked.

“John you are about to be ambushed, there are 6 men heading your way.”

“I need a way out now.”

 

“I know of a good hiding place, we can wait there till the men leave. It won’t be long now till the police show up.” The Librarian tugged John back the way they came and into a storage room. There were a few old bookcases with drawers on the bottom, she ran to one at the back and pulled the top drawer down, it was a false drawer and the entire front came down flat. The space inside was the height of 3 drawers and the length of the large bookcase, comfortable for one person but tight for two. “C’mon.” She waved at John gesturing for him to get in.

“You get in, I’ll hold them off till back up arrives.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, they’ll kill you.”

“Well, they’ll try.” John smirked.

The Librarian rolled her eyes at him, John couldn’t believe the spunk that was rolling off her suddenly, he liked it.

“Anyway as soon as they catch you in this room or leaving this room they’ll know I’m here and come after me.”

“She has a point John, and the assailants are entering the hallway attached to the store room you’re in now.” Harold emphasized, “I suggest you do what Miss Smith says and hide with her. The police are only 2 minutes away.”

“Fine,” John grumbled moving swiftly to the hidey-hole and crawling into it. He rolled onto his back with his feet to the floor and kept his right arm up with his gun pointed at the door as the Librarian climbed in on top of him. She moved quickly which he appreciated and they were encased in darkness as she swung the door back up.

 

They were silent for a while, barely daring to move, John was thinking of plans for their escape or attack, but he had been in worse situations than this so wasn’t preoccupied enough not to appreciate the feel the Librarian’s thighs straddling his waist, her chest against his or her butt against his thighs. Her hands were resting on his chest as she kept her head slightly elevated off him, although her hair occasionally tickled his neck. He tried not to enjoy it too much.

“John they are about to enter the store room, be careful as there are no cameras in there so I can’t help you.”

John heard the door open and 2 pairs of shoes stepping in, he felt the Librarian tense and her breath started going in and out faster, although she was still silent. He rubbed her back gently with his left hand to try calm her as he kept the gun in his right hand pointed at the sounds of the men moving around. They quickly checked the room and left as hastily as they had arrived. When they opened the door to leave John could hear some shouting and police sirens in the distance.

 

“What did you do to make them come after you?” The Librarian whispered to him. John could feel the movement of her lips against his chest, he fought against the urge to pull her up so he could press his month against hers.

“What makes you think they’re after me?” John replied quietly. “I was sent here to protect you, your name came up from an informant.”

“Seriously? Shit.” Was her quiet reply as she contemplated that.

“It looks as though they are leaving the premises now John, although they are getting into a series of taxis that will disappear easily into the street traffic. I don’t know how you are going to get her to the safe house without these armed men finding you.”

 

John considered his options for a moment, Root and Shaw were both unreachable and Fusco wouldn’t be much good on his own. “Harold give your chess partner a call, see if he can watch her for a few days. He and Scarface owe us one after we saved them from the Brotherhood. I’ll hunt these guys down and eliminate the threat.” He pushed the door to their hidey-hole open and the Librarian quickly clambered off him, John immediately missed her pressed against him but he got up and brushed himself off, subtly checking to make sure he was decent as Harold murmured through the earpiece that Elias was happy to assist them and would be there shortly.

The Librarian was halfway to the door before he could grab her and pull her back. “It’s not safe yet, we don’t know who’s after you and how far their reach is. You need to stay here till my colleague comes to collect you.”

She tried to shake his hand off her to no avail. “How do I know that you’re the good guy? I don’t think you’re a cop because you weren’t talking like one a second ago, telling your IT buddy that you’re going to go and ‘eliminate the threat.’ You could be working with the bad guys.”

John sighed at her accusatory remarks, no matter how many people he helped they were always suspicious of him. He pulled out his fake Detective badge and handed it to her to look over. “I’m a Detective with NYPD, the homicide taskforce. I used to work undercover in Narcotics so I’m a little rough around the edges, sorry if I scared you.” He watched as she silently assessed him, he was sure his little ‘apology’ would work on her, although she looked worldly he got the impression that she was actually quite sheltered and trusting.

“It’s OK.” She replied giving the badge back, his hand lingered against hers causing her to blush. “I guess I’m just a little bit jumpy after everything that happened. I’ll wait here for your workmate.”

“I’m going to go out and see what’s going on, don’t leave this room until Elias arrives, I’ll come get you from him once it’s safe.” John started towards the door and then paused giving into the urge to go back to her.

 

She was watching him with wide eyes obviously wondering what he was going to do. Her mouth parted into a little O of surprise when he stalked right up to her and wrapped his right arm with his gun around her back dragging her into him and placing his left hand on the back of her head pulling her mouth up to meet his. His fingers clenched in her hair as he plundered her mouth, his arm tightening around her lifting her onto her toes. The kiss was rough and reckless and left no room for debate about his desire for her. She tasted like summer to him with a hint of strawberry and dash of lime. He felt himself getting lost in her, forgetting about the mission. So as suddenly as he had grabbed her, he let her go, setting her carefully back on her feet as she swayed trying to catch her balance after what just happened.

 

John walked out and closed the door behind him quietly, refusing to look back at her gorgeously rumpled figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started putting the person's thoughts (the one who's viewpoint we are seeing the chapter from) in italics to help make it easier to read.
> 
> If you're interested in being my beta please let me know!

**Chapter Two**

 

Izzy curled up on the edge of a sofa at the end of the storeroom, partially hidden behind a couple of bookcases, her mind reeling from the events of the past hour. I  _need to get to my apartment, pack my stuff and leave New Yor_ k. _I've been here for 3 years already, that is far too long to stay in one place but I let herself get caught up in the city. And now heavily armed men are after me and a sexy mysterious man is protecting me_. She groaned as she let her head drop back against the wall, _why did i agree to stay and wait for his friend_? _Being pressed up against him in the hidey hole has fried my brain_. _And then that kiss, I've never been kissed like that before,_ it gave her the most amazing feeling like he just couldn't control his desire for her _._ She wanted to do it again _. But before you give in to those primal urges Izzy you need to run and you needed to do it now, even going to your place is probably too dangerous,_  she told herself, _I'll have to race to the train station and get my go-bag and jump on the first train out of here_.

 

Just as Izzy decided to leave the door to the storeroom opened and a scholarly looking man with round glasses stepped in, closing the door behind him. She stepped back concern on her features.

“Miss Smith, please don’t be alarmed. My name is Carl, I’m a friend of Johns.”

“John is the tall Detective in the suit?” Izzy asked.

“Yes, he has terrible manners, never introduces himself.”

“Thanks for coming to get me but I’ve decided that the best thing for me to do is to leave New York.” Izzy started towards the door but stopped as Carl put his hands up in a begging position.

“Please don’t go yet Miss Smith, we don’t know if it’s safe yet. My team and I can look after you till John has sorted everything out. Then I promise you I will personally take you wherever you would like to go.”

“You work with John at the NYPD?’

“Yes I work with John, not often but occasionally our paths cross.”

“You promise I can leave whenever I want?” She asked.

“I promise you can leave as soon as it’s safe.”

“Well OK then.” She replied. “Although I’m sure it’s overkill.”

“Until John has fully assessed the threat to you it is best to err on the side of caution Miss Smith.” Carl opened the door for her and held his arm out indicating she lead the way out.

 “Thank you, and call me Izzy.” She said as she walked out the door and followed Carl towards the parking garage exit, past a number of police interviewing the library patrons. “I don’t have much experience in this sort of thing but shouldn’t the police interview me?”

“Oh John will take care of that later, it’s more important that we get you off the street and to a safe place.” Carl directed her to a black SUV where a handsome man with a scar on the right side of his face was standing. As they reached the SUV the man, J _ohn had called him Scarface but I wouldn’t do that_ , opened the back door for them and Izzy slid in, blushing as he offered his hand to her to get in, she quietly thanked him and Carl followed her.

 

_How nice of him, it’s not often you experience chivalry in the big city,_ she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

When Izzy got into the car she had missed the silent exchange between the men where the man with the scar raised an eyebrow in approval at their guest and Carl replied with an eye roll at the man’s obvious appreciation of her. _Of course Anthony would finally show interest in lady and she would be half his age and in serious enough trouble to need their friends John and Harold’s help_ , Carl thought. And it was obvious from her tussled hair and rumpled shirt with a couple of buttons undone that John agreed with Anthony’s assessment. _Oh well at least it would be fun to watch, and my best friend deserves some entertainment after putting me first for so many years_.

 

Carl couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted to have fun. Except with Joss of course, he had greatly admired and respected Joss and had tried flirting a couple of times, but she had been far too good for him.

Anthony got into the driver’s seat and pulled out of the garage heading to one of their safe houses that no one else knew about. When the time came to take Izzy to John they would just meet somewhere secure but Carl wanted to ensure her complete safety so they were going Anthony’s apartment in Long Beach that only he and Anthony knew about.

It took them a while to get there; Anthony was taking no chances with anyone following them so he was taking a convoluted route and doubling back often. They even swapped cars in a back alley at one point, another trusted man taking the other car to confuse possible tails. Trusted men were in short supply at the moment, due to the Brotherhood turning some of them against him. But they had been dealt with swiftly and efficiently.

 

He had to endure another shameless look from Anthony when they swapped cars, looking like the cat that got the cream when Izzy took the hand he offered as she got out which he then held onto as he led them to the new car. Carl watched with interest when a pink blush swept over her face, _it's like she doesn't know how gorgeous she is_ , Carl thought to himself.

For her part Izzy was a polite but very quiet guest, Carl wondered if she had gone into shock with all that had happened, only speaking when he was asking her questions. He caught his friend’s eye in the rear-view mirror a number of times as Anthony looked over their guest discreetly; Anthony had a little smirk on his face every time Carl noticed him, not at all embarrassed that his friend had spotted him.

 

When they arrived they parked around the corner while Anthony checked the security feeds to make sure no uninvited guests were waiting for them. Once he was satisfied it was safe he pulled the car into the locked underground car-park and they got into the private elevator to his penthouse apartment. A hidden scanner required fingerprints and once they arrived at the top floor they had to enter another code to open the solid steel door.

When they entered and the door closed behind them Carl watched a surge of expressions cross Izzy’s face as she comprehended that she was trapped in an apartment with two strange men, far away from her home, with no means of communicating for help, completely at their mercy. _Naïve little thing,_ Carl thought fondly, _it's nice to be around someone innocent for a change, but we better make her feel safe quickly_.

 

“I’m hungry, are you hungry?” He announced heading to the open kitchen, “Izzy why don’t you come keep me company while Anthony goes and picks us up a few things?” He started pulling pots and pans onto the counter and Anthony left the apartment. Izzy had followed Carl and was sitting at the bench in the middle of the kitchen watching him put water onto boil and pull out some fresh pasta making lasagna, her stomach decided to growl at that moment, making him laugh and Izzy blush again.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “It’s been a while since I ate, is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’ll put together some appetizers that we can have while dinner is cooking.” He smiled at her and she smiled a small smile back. “Why don’t you have a look in the wine cabinet there and pick us a nice red to go with this?”

 

_And once you’ve had a couple of glasses we can have a chat about why those men are after you_ , he thought as he focused on plating some nibbles and breads. _It’s not often that a librarian gets a whole hit squad sent after them_. He smiled merrily at Izzy in thanks as she placed a glass of red in front of him and he passed her the appetizers, gesturing for her to sit down.

“Now Izzy, tell me about yourself.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

John wasn’t having much luck tracking the armed men down, he was on the verge of getting frustrated, which wasn’t something that he did, but he wanted the Librarian safe. He wanted to go collect her from Elias and tell her that he’d made everything better. _Hopefully she would then need no convincing to go and spend the rest of the weekend with me in a hotel,_ he thought as he couldn’t push thoughts of their kiss from his mind. _If a kiss was that good then no doubt getting her naked and on top of me will be even more amazing._

 

There was a discreet beep in his ear telling him Harold was calling; he flicked the earpiece “Yes Harold?”

“I’ve finally discovered Miss Smith’s real identity, and let me tell you it was hidden very well behind…”

“Get to the point Harold.” He interrupted.

“Well her real name is Isabella Bellini and she’s from North Beach, San Francisco. At the age of 19 Miss Bellini left her very powerful family and started travelling across the country, regularly changing her name and her location. Three years ago after four years of travelling she settled in New York and got a job as a librarian and has been there ever since. From what I’ve gathered her mother died when she was very young, only 7 and she was raised an only child by her father Leonardo Bellini who never remarried. Her father seems to be the head of an Italian crime family who bring weapons into the country. His most recent acquisition, according to the dark web, is a shipment of Jericho Missiles which he is going to be selling to the highest bidder on Saturday. Miss Bellini was never reported missing to police and there seems to be no contact between her and any member of her family since she left. Although there was an engagement announcement of Miss Bellini and a man called Gastone Lupo, who seems to be Don Bellini’s first lieutenant, posted in the local paper about a month before she disappeared.”

 

“Maybe she didn’t want to live a life of crime, or maybe she didn’t want to marry her father’s right hand man but it seems obvious that she was running from them. Do we know if the men trying to take her were doing so on behalf of her father or ex-fiancé or a third party?”

“I don’t know yet but I’ll look into it. John we need to hide her true identity from Elias, I don’t think he would have any issue using her to further his own agenda.”

John nodded in agreement although Harold couldn’t see him. “We also need to be on the lookout for government operatives, likely the FBI will be trying to grab her to use her to get her father to comply with them.” John was getting worried, this could potentially spiral out of control and he was distracted. “Harold tell Elias the issue has been resolved and we’ll organise a hand over Monday morning. That gives me 36 more hours to hunt all the men down and then I can take her to my safe-house and she can stay there with me till we are sure everything has settled down.” John turned off his comms as Harold started pointing out what a terrible idea that was.

 

John prowled off into the night looking every bit the predator he was. _Time to run down the final lead on the men attacking my Librarian,_ he thought.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

Anthony opened his apartment door to hear a very unfamiliar sound, giggling. After depositing his packages in the guest bedroom, he followed the sound of merriment into the kitchen where he found his Boss and Izzy the Librarian lying on a couple of lazy-boys, empty bottles of wine and plates of food were spread out across the counters. They were completely smashed and he didn’t bother holding back his grin at the sight.

 

“Hope you saved me some.” He declared as he entered the room.

“Anthony!” Carl practically yelled at him. “You’re back!” Anthony had to catch Carl who had jumped up and grabbed him in a bear hug.

“Boss you really tied one on while I was gone didn’t you?”

“She’s a bad influence!” Carl declared, pointing at Izzy who pulled a drunk innocent face in return.

“Totally your idea to play that game Carl, don’t try blaming me.”

“What game did you play?” Anthony asked, as he deposited Carl back in his chair and went and got his dinner out of the oven.

“Never Have I Ever,” Carl replied leering at Anthony as he joined them on the armchairs, “Izzy’s never played before so we had heaps of fun.”

“Have you played Anthony?” Izzy drunkenly changed positions on her chair so her legs were swinging over the arm; he took a moment to appreciate the excellent view.

“Can’t say I have.”

“Well everyone takes a turn saying ‘never have I ever’ and then lists an action like ‘danced for money’. If you have done it then you have a drink, if you’re the only one to drink you have to tell the story, if no one drinks the person who said it has to drink their entire drink.” Izzy smiled drunkenly at Anthony and he leaned closer to her.

“And who took a drink to the dancing for money question Mischief?” He asked mildly, trying not to get too excited at the thought of Izzy doing a strip tease.

“One of the rules is what happened in the game stayed in the game so don’t think you’ll get away with asking either of us who drank to what.” Carl interrupted triumphantly finishing off his glass and getting up. “Now I think it’s about bedtime for me.” He rubbed his head and ambled off to his bedroom.

 

Anthony turned to Izzy who looked like she was about to fall asleep also, he caught her glass as it slipped from her fingers and put it on the table. She completely closed her eyes so he finished up his dinner at a leisurely pace, grabbed most of the dishes and deposited them in the sink, _Boss will deal with them in the morning, it's his turn_.

He went back to Izzy and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the guest bedroom depositing her gently in the bed that he had already turned down for her. He slipped off her high heels tenderly and she woke up enough to help him with her skirt as she wiggled out of it. As her shirt reached her thighs and Anthony didn’t think he could push his will power any further, he left her in it and pulled up the covers to tuck her in, placing her glasses on the bedside table.

 

As he reached the door and was about to turn off the light he heard Izzy make a sound. He turned around to see her gesturing at him to come back. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he reached her side.

“Can’t leave without a goodnight kiss.” She pouted up at him sliding her hand up his arm and gently pulling him down towards her.

Anthony barely had time to process that she was intoxicated and this was likely out of character for her before his body made his mind up for him and his lips were on hers. Soft and smooth he slowly caressed his tongue against hers, instinctively remaining careful as not to spook her. He had has left arm braced on the bed to keep him from crushing her but he used his right to lightly brush her hair back from her face and then cup her cheek. He wanted to be gentle as she felt so delicate to him. He lifted his mouth from hers and tenderly gave her a quick and gentle kiss while looking her in the eye and then pecking her cute little nose.

“Goodnight Mischief.” He whispered before turning and leaving, flicking the light switch and closing the door partway behind him. He headed to his large master bathroom;  _time for a cold shower otherwise I'll never get to sleep. Who am I kidding no way I'll be able to sleep knowing how good she tastes and she's just the next room over_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter more than anything I've ever written before (not that I have that much experience).
> 
> There's just something about this other side to Elias and Anthony that I love. Also Anthony having a nickname for Izzy just pulls at my heartstrings.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

Izzy woke with a groan; she rolled onto her back and stretched out arching her back and spreading her arms above her head. She’d apparently gotten hot during the night and had pushed the covers down and pulled her shirt off so she was just in her white lace push-up bra and matching panties.

“Sleeping Beauty finally awakes.” A voice from the doorway startled her. She squeaked in surprise sitting up and looking to see Anthony standing in the doorway holding a cup of coffee and a wide smirk on his face. She blushed deeply, obviously he had just seen her stretching in her underwear, she quickly grabbed the sheet and hugged it too her. She had to clear her throat before she reply, “good morning Anthony.”

His smirk turned into a full blown grin. “Have a look at your watch Mischief, it’s well into the afternoon, you’ve slept the day away.” He walked in and handed her the coffee which she took gratefully. “Boss is making you a late lunch if you’re up for it, he feels bad as he might have given you a hangover, and his was terrible this morning. See you out there in 20?”

Izzy nodded and thanked him as he left closing the door behind him. Anthony surprised her as she had originally thought he was the strong silent type but he now seemed to be quite chatty.

 

She assessed her body, checking to see if anything hurt too much and was pleasantly surprised to find that besides from a small headache she must have slept through the worst of the hangover. She downed the coffee as she saw the packages with her name on them; opening them she found a heap of clothing. _This must have been what Anthony went to get last night_ , she thought, blushing again when she saw that he had picked the exact right size even down to the bras.

Then she remembered what she did last night and slid to the ground with an embarrassed moan, her head in her hands. _What was I thinking asking him to kiss me! Well I know what drunken me was thinking, she had wanted to compare Anthony’s kissing ability with John’s. It's been a while since I've been kissed thoroughly and wanted to know if John really was as good as he seemed._  She sighed exasperated with herself, _turns out he really is that good, but Anthony is also as good, but still on a completely different scale as they are poles apart._ Where John’s kiss was conquering and dominant, Anthony’s kiss was soft and teasing. _Argh both were tantalizing and I want more_. She groaned again as she headed into the little attached bathroom to shower and change for lunch, she had dug herself into a huge hole and had no idea how she was going to get out of it.

“Hopefully he’s forgotten all about it,” she tried to convince her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

 

After her shower she selected black jeans, a black and pink tank top and a hot pink sweater and pulled them on over the black and hot pink bra and pantie set (there were seven in total, all different styles and colours, the blush across her face couldn’t get any redder if it tried). She left the room after exactly 20 minutes had passed since Anthony had left and followed the sounds of cooking to the kitchen.

“Izzy how are you feeling?” Carl enquired as she entered the kitchen. “I’m glad you slept well so am hoping you’re up for some food.”

“Thanks Carl I’m starving, but no hangover really, just a tiny headache.” She moved to sit up at the counter like Carl directed her, Anthony came into the room just then, sat beside her and handed her some aspirin. “Thanks.” She avoided eye contact, nervous that she would blush again if he did catch her eye.

“There you are,” Carl placed a plate piled high with food in front of each of them and pulled a stool around his side of the counter and piled his own plate full too, “dig in.” Apparently he was oblivious to the sexual tension in the room, or maybe it was just her.

 

They ate in companionable silence for a little while, each person obviously busy with their own thoughts or just filling their stomachs. As they got about half way Carl started chatting to Anthony about some work he would have to do tonight but he could do it all from the office here so they wouldn’t need to risk leaving the apartment again.

“So did you two stay up much later after I went to bed last night?” Carl asked innocently.

Anthony didn’t answer so Izzy just said, “No we went to bed right after you.”

“We are really going to have to work on your ability to lie Izzy, you really are quite terrible.” Carl shook his finger at her teasingly.

“I wasn’t lying!” Izzy denied, her voice a higher pitch than earlier and her face blushing furiously.

Carl outright guffawed as Anthony just chuckled quietly leaning back to watch her.

“I don’t remember what happened last night as I had too much to drink.” She stated with finality as she jumped up and started collecting the dirty dishes and headed to the sink to wash them up. She jumped with fright when Anthony sidled in next to her pulling her hands from the sink and shaking his head at her.

“Guest don’t clean up, and it’s my turn anyway, why don’t you start watching a movie and have a drink while I finish up here?” He nudged her toward the TV Room where Carl was already searching through the movie selection.

 

“Now normally we’d go for a walk but since you’re in hiding what do you want to watch,” Carl asked when she joined him, “Wall-E or A Bug’s Life?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure that Elias choose Wall-E and A Bug's Life for Anthony to see that the guy really can get the girl no matter the difference in their circumstances.
> 
> Aw Elias is just the best isn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter so that I can pretend I've got a handle on this plot thing...

**Chapter Seven**

 

Harold was concerned, John hadn’t slept since the morning Miss Smith/Bellini’s number came through, he was reaching 36 hours of no sleep when he kneecapped the last man in the group that had stormed the library the day before. John was acting more restlessly than normal and it made him nervous.

“Harold, I’ve got the full story now, they had planned to kidnap the Librarian and then use her as leverage against her father to get the missiles at a reasonable price. No one hired them and I’ve sidelined every man involved.” John’s voice came over the comms.

“Are you sure John? I’ve organised an exchange with Elias 6am tomorrow at Brighton Beach so we need to make sure it’s safe.”

“Yes Harold. I’ll collect her and take her to my safe-house for a few days to be sure.”

“John is that really such a good idea? There is no reason to hold onto her for longer if the threat is neutralized and she wants to leave New York.”

“I’m going home to sleep now Harold, text me the details of the exchange.” John hung up on him.

 

“Well I don’t think I’ll ever get used to his abruptness.” Harold said to Bear who looked up and cocked his head at him. “Yes I supposed it’s time to go get some dinner.”

Harold got up and grabbed his coat and was in the process of clipping Bear’s leash on when a familiar voice purred, “Hello Harold.”

“Root,” Harold exclaimed, “welcome back!”

“Thanks Harold but it’s only a short stop, you, Bear and I need to go and save Shaw. Leave a message with John, we’re leaving now.” Root started walking towards the door.

“Root why don’t you want John to come help? Also we have a serious issue with a number who is currently hiding out with Elias and we can’t risk him finding out about her true identity otherwise we fear Elias will become a perpetrator.”

“John’s needed here and I guess you better leave a very detailed message for him, now come on Shaw needs us.”

“Oh my.” Harold said to no one in particular as he followed Root out the door with Bear behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the fun stuff ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a porn part! Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter Eight**

 

Anthony couldn't remember having a better Sunday afternoon, watching kid’s movies with Izzy made him happy, and not in the usual way he felt happy either, this was nicer, more real. Even his Boss was joking more and relaxing, but at the end of the second movie he excused himself to go do some work. Anthony followed him into the office and raised an eyebrow silently asking if he needed help.

“Thank you Anthony but there’s nothing for you to do. Harold called and we’ve arranged to handover Izzy tomorrow morning but until then I’ve just got paperwork to go through.” Carl waved at him to go back to the movie, “go enjoy yourself.”

 

Anthony didn’t know how he felt about Izzy leaving them tomorrow; it was likely that they would never see each other again because she’d told Boss she was leaving New York to escape this mess she was in. From what Carl had told him this morning of his first conversation with Izzy yesterday, she thought they were undercover police or private security. _She's a good girl, follows the law, she will never speak to me again when she finds out about our true line of work._

He joined Izzy again and she had put on the movie Up! and it turned out the start was incredibly sad, “I can’t believe they made this for kids!” He exclaimed and then cursed once he saw the tears running down Izzy’s cheeks; _I'm gonna go shoot the whole company_ , he thought his fists clenching.

He got up to turn it off but Izzy’s grabbed his arm to stop him. “No leave it playing, it’s a wonderful movie really, but just has a sad start.”

“OK but you tell me if it gets too sad right?”

She nodded her assent and he sat back down on the couch then wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and she lent into him slightly.

 

He missed the whole movie, he was so focused on Izzy he noticed every tiny little movement, like the hitch of her breath when something made her sad or scared, the bubbling laughter she didn’t try to contain and the way she slowly relaxed into him. It made him feel so powerful to have the trust of someone so delicate and fragile.

He kept on thinking about their kiss last night, about how brazen she’d been even though he thought she was oblivious to his attraction. She seemed like one of those girls who had no idea how amazing and gorgeous they were so had no concept of their effect on the opposite sex. He hadn’t been able to wipe the incredible feeling of her lips from his mind and he wanted more. Then he’d seen her sleepily stretching this morning in just her lingerie then blushingly cover up when she saw him and his want had turned to need.

Comforting her had been a bad idea, touching her was sending his mind swimming.

 

“How did you like the movie?” She beamed up at him when it finished, and Anthony couldn’t hold himself back any longer, so he turned to her gently using his forefinger to pull her chin up and lent down, pausing just before their lips touched in silent permission, giving her time to pull away, and when she didn’t, he covered her mouth with his.

Her lips were inviting, tempting and tormenting him, he desperately wanted to shed the layers between them to see if she was wearing the black and pink lingerie set he’d bought, _I've got a feeling that she likes to colour coordinate_. He maneuvered her into the corner of the couch pressing his body against hers, trapping her between him and the cushions, but still he was tender and not at all forceful ensuring she felt safe the whole time. Her hands were on his chest, he wasn’t sure if she was pulling him in, but she definitely wasn’t pushing him away. Both of his hands starting wandering, one gliding across her back against the smooth skin, while the other was stroking her upper thigh, teasing fingers cupping her backside, _fuck_ , he felt like he was in a dream, almost too good to be real.

He slipped a hand across the taut skin of her stomach, his fingers played with the bottom of her bra causing her breath to catch against his mouth. The sound did funny things to his stomach so he let his fingers slide up even further under her bra to brush the base of her breast to see what her response was. She gave a small moan and wiggled her chest against him and he smiled at her impatience. Her hands skimmed up over his pecs, shoulders and into his hair grasping it between her fingers roughly. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and he saw stars when she rubbed herself against him.

 

“Mischief you’re going to break me,” he moaned.

The little imp just giggled against his mouth, trying to push her body as close as possible against his.

In the back of his mind he was aware that they were out in the open in the TV room next to the office where his Boss was working and they probably should think about moving elsewhere. _It wouldn’t bother Boss in the slightest, he would probably try to tease me about it later, say I made animal sounds or something, pretend he had a recording or photos… actually that wasn’t a half bad idea,_ Anthony thought.

Izzy decided at that moment that she was on the same page as him about their clothing and yanked her sweater off and started pulling at his shirt making frustrated sounds when it wouldn’t come off easily. Anthony had lost all ability to process thought as her perfect cleavage was exposed and he forgot about helping Izzy with his top as he dipped his mouth to her neck and starting licking and nibbling his way over the swell of her breasts. The whimper that she tried to suppress as she gyrated against him roused him enough to think about the next step.

“Bedroom. Now.” She demanded.

Chuckling he stood up holding her under her thighs, her legs still wrapped around his waist made it easy for him to carry her into his master bedroom.

 

As he had to watch where they were going Izzy put her lips to good use nipping and kissing down his neck and over his chest as she undid his shirt. _Motherfucker_ , he didn’t think it was possible but he got even harder. They fell to the bed and made quick work of their clothes, although before he ripped off the lingerie he bought he paused to stamp the look of her in his mind forever.

“God you’re gorgeous,” he stated, “fucking perfect.” His voice was gruffer than usual as he lowered his mouth over her nipple and proceeded to drive her into a frenzy, teasing her at the same time with his fingers dancing around her clit, but not actually touching it, till she decided that she wasn’t waiting any longer and started rubbing herself.

“Fuck that’s hot.” He gaped for a moment watching her before remembering that he was actually part of this and he replaced her hand with his tongue.

That’s when she got really vocal.

 

He didn’t think it was possible but after her second orgasm she got even more demanding, reaching for his cock and growling at him when he intercepted her attempts.

“Mischief did you just growl at me?” He asked disbelievingly.

“Condoms, crap do we have condoms?”

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer so keep your hands to yourself while I find them.”

She started to look anxious and impatient at the thought of having to wait, he would have laughed at her expression if he wasn't so focused on the job at hand. She relaxed quickly when he grabbed a foil packet from the bedside table and ripped it open with his teeth. As he started to roll it on she batted his hands away and took over, slowly rolling it over his length.

Anthony couldn’t take anymore torture, he claimed Izzy’s mouth again as he pushed her back against the bed and swiftly entered her. They groaned in unison, _FUCK_ , he was not prepared for how tight she was. He was about to explode but was determined to last long enough for her to cum again. He started thinking about non-sexy things as he moved in long slow thrusts.

_Ketchup, Baseball, Aunt Jemina, SpongeBob SquarePants_ , he repeated it like a mantra in his head. _For fucks sake you’re almost 45 not a kid going through puberty you can last_.

Luckily Izzy didn’t take too long and as she started climaxing again Anthony plunged deeply in and out reaching his apex seconds behind her.

He collapsed, breathless, beside her and took a few moments to recover his strength, his head turned to watch Izzy on her back catching her breath.

 

She turned to him rolling onto her front, “did I hear you say SpongeBob SquarePants?” She giggled.

“You are almost more trouble that you’re worth Mischief.” He chuckled, kissing her on her cute nose, “you’d better get some sleep as we have to leave in 4 hours.” He got up, pulling the covers partially over her and walked shamelessly naked to the master bath to dump the condom and clean up. When he came back he went to turn the light out, but not before grabbing his phone and taking a photo of Izzy, sheets just reaching the lower curve of her back, arms up under her pillow as she slept on her stomach, she made a gorgeous picture. _Something to remind me this was real_ ; he thought to himself as he flicked off the light and climbed in next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love love love some constructive feedback please. 
> 
> I'm loving writing this story and have all sorts of plans for it so I hope you love it too.
> 
> Also if you would like to Beta me please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 

“Izzy you have been a breath of fresh air that both Anthony and I have needed for a while,” Carl turned around to look at her sitting in the backseat of the car.

“Thanks Carl, it was so nice for you two to look after me while this whole mess was sorted out,” she replied smiling shyly at him, “and I’m sorry for any inconvenience I caused, I hope everything goes well for you this week with your work.”

“I’m sure it will,” Carl smiled back.

 

Anthony was driving them to the exchange point at Brighton Beach where they were to hand over Izzy, and although they were all on the same side this time Carl knew Anthony would still be on edge like he always was when John was around. Killers recognized each other and even though John was reformed it didn’t make him any less of a threat in Anthony’s estimation. Carl wished for his friends’ sake that they could keep Izzy a little longer; if he was being honest he also wanted her around for him as she brought a different dynamic into their little group. He wondered what Bruce would think, he would probably hit their heads together for letting her go, but Bruce had always had a better outlook on the future than Anthony or him. They had some serious work to do and neither of them would want Izzy to see that side of their lives.

He watched his friend constantly looking in the rear-view mirror at Izzy, but unlike their first car ride together Carl didn’t tease him about it, he knew his friend was feeling more than just lust and was having a hard time adjusting.

Not many people would ever guess it but Carl was a true romantic at heart, he believed in fairy tales, love at first sight and soul mates. Just because he’d never experienced it didn’t mean it didn’t exist. Had they been fighting their battles in medieval times Anthony would have just claimed Izzy as his, killed every man in his way and they would have lived happily ever after. But they were in the 21st century and things were a bit harder now.

 

As they pulled into the carpark where they were meeting John, Carl turned to Izzy and handed her a small cell phone, “Izzy this phone only calls three numbers, button 1 calls Anthony, 2 calls me and the red emergency button calls 911. We want you to take this so you can use it to get in touch with us if you get in trouble ever again. We don’t care what time or what it’s about; if you need to call us you call us.” His tone gave no space for debate, but instead of arguing which he expected she just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you,” her whispered gratitude made him relax, believing that she would actually use it if she needed too.

 

 Anthony got out of the car and Carl followed his lead, opening the door for Izzy while Anthony collected her bag of clothing that he had bought on his shopping trip for her.

They watched John pull up a few car lengths away, Anthony automatically pulling Izzy closer to his side in a protective motion as John got out and lent against the hood of his car, eyes watching them but also scanning the distance making sure there was nothing suspicious. Carl noticed John visibly frown when Anthony touched Izzy; _man thinks he has a claim on all the damsels in distress,_ Carl laughed to himself.

 

“Thanks again Carl,” Izzy gave him a shock by giving him a kiss on the cheek and giving him a slight hug. She reached for her bag from Anthony but he just gave a slight shake of his head and led her over to John.

There was a short exchange between Anthony and John which mostly involved staring, Anthony gave her bag to John and Izzy gave Anthony a kiss on the cheek. If you paid attention, which Carl was, you could see them linger, just briefly with their cheeks resting together.

 

Then Izzy and John were driving off and Anthony was getting in the car to drive them off to their next destination.

“You have GPS tracking set up on that phone like we talked about?” Anthony looked at Carl his question more of a statement than a query.

“Of course,” Carl replied.

“Good. Going to the club at Brooklyn?”

“We need to stop at the lab quickly on the way,” Carl pulled a plastic baggie with a pink toothbrush inside from his pocket. It was Izzy’s toothbrush that he had taken from her bathroom this morning, “I have DNA I want them to run against the database." He put the toothbrush back in his pocket after showing Anthony, "she’s running from someone Anthony and I want to know who.”

Anthony nodded in agreement as he pulled into traffic heading back into the city.

 

“Also Anthony,” Carl started in an innocent voice, “could you try and remember to close your bedroom door at night? It’s not like I mind accidentally seeing your stunning lady touching herself, but it was completely ruined by you being there. I felt like I need to wash my eyes with industrial grade cleaner to get the picture out of my head.”

Anthony just smirked, “jealous Boss?”

“Oh definitely,” was his reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

The drive from Brighton Beach to the 8th Precinct was uneventful, no one tried to run them off the road and kidnap Izzy. John was almost disappointed; _I would really enjoy smashing someone’s face in with my fist right about now_. The closeness that she had displayed with Elias and then Scarface had him troubled.

“Where are we going?” Izzy queried looking at John.

“The 8th Precinct, where I work.”

“Oh good,” she seemed to relax, her head dropping back against the headrest and her eyes closing, “I’m glad I’ll be able to get my statement out of the way and then I can leave the city.”

“I’m afraid you can’t leave just yet Isabella, we need to make sure the threat is 100% gone.” John didn’t miss how her eyes shot open at his use of her first name, she had only been registered as Izzy since she left her home six years ago so now she was probably wondering how much he knew, but she didn’t ask.

 

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they parking in the precinct car park and John turned to Izzy, “because we’re not sure that the threat against you is completely gone or where exactly it came from I’m going to introduce you as my girlfriend OK?”

“OK?” She nodded puzzled at his reasoning.

John wasn’t perturbed by his easy lies to Izzy, he was used to doing it on a mission and this was no different as she really could still be in danger. Even though his intel said otherwise he felt like something was still wrong, so he was going to bend the rules to suit him.

He went round and opened the car door for Izzy, taking her hand as he walked with her into the station. Fusco was at his desk going through masses of paperwork.

“Captain America, where have you been? I was trying to reach you all weekend.”

“Good Morning Lionel, meet Izzy my girlfriend.”

Fusco looked over at Izzy and she gave him a small wave. Fusco grinned at John, “oh, well this makes sense. Moreno’s looking for you.”

 

After giving Fusco a hard glare John left Izzy at his desk while he went in search of the Captain, this cover meant that instead of just disappearing he needed to get some time off approved officially. He kept an eye on Izzy and Fusco while he was waiting his turn to go into Moreno’s office. Fusco was telling Izzy a story that was obviously entertaining as she was laughing so hard she was almost crying.

Just as Captain Moreno called him in, he saw something on the noticeboard catch her eye and she went over to read it. John lost sight of her when he went into Moreno’s office.

“John, what can I do for you?” Moreno asked him, busily scribbling through paperwork.

“I was wondering if I could have some time off, you see my girlfriend and I are having some problems and I thought it would be best to have a couple of days to sort it all out.”

“You’re kidding right?” Moreno stopped everything she was doing and stared daggers at him, a lesser man would have peed himself.

“No?”

“Everyone has been pushing you to take time off for months and then all of a sudden you have romantic issues and you finally agree?” Moreno made a frustrated sound, “take a week, get sorted, I want you back here fresh on Monday.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” John made a hasty retreat back to his desk, and then he noticed that Izzy wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Lionel, where’s Izzy?”

“What’s the problem, she just went to the bathroom.”

John quickly made his way down to the ladies bathroom and caught Dr Campbell coming out.

“John you shocked me!” She laughed awkwardly with her hand to her heart.

“Doc was there a young brunette woman in there, wearing blue jeans and a pink jacket?”

“No there was no one else in there, is something wrong?”

“Just got to go find someone” he muttered. “Thanks Iris,” he waved at her as he headed back up to his desk to look at the noticeboard, something obviously spooked her.

It was mostly posters with items for sale or advertising cheap drinks and food for cop hangouts. Then he spotted it, behind a flyer for a fundraiser there was a wanted poster with a mug shot of Elias with a list of his crimes and right next to it was a poster for Scarface with an additional ‘consider armed and extremely dangerous’.

 

 _Crap, she's just found out that I left her in the protection of the mob for a weekend_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and feels

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Izzy walked out of the police station with tears blurring her vision, she wanted desperately to run but knew that would bring unwanted attention so made herself slow down until she was around the corner from the station, then she gave in and ran, and ran, and ran. The whole way she berated herself for falling for a mob boss’ nice guy routine and then tumbling into bed with a mob enforcer/hitman. _How could she be so stupid,_ as soon as she saw the posters all her memories of the News segments on the TV and in the papers came back, _how did I forget all that?_ Anthony was wanted for murder, kidnapping and had a list of charges the length of her arm and Carl was the man in charge who told Anthony to do all those terrible things. _They're probably having a good laugh at the moment over my gullibility_.

When she made it to Penn station her tears had dried up, she was exhausted and had a headache. She found her locker and grabbed her go-bag before heading to the counter to buy a ticket on the first train out of New York.

20 minutes later she found herself on a train to Washington D.C. with a ticket issued to Izzy Kennedy. Maybe it’s time she started changing her first name too she thought as she fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional toil of crying and the physical toil of running through the city.

 

She woke two hours later snuggled against the arm of the passenger in the seat next to her. “Sorry,” she murmured as she groggily pushed herself up.

“It’s OK Izzy,” John replied smirking slightly at her as she went from sleepy to alert in a millisecond at the sound of his voice, “so tell me, do you always run away from your problems?”

“Are you serious right now?” Izzy whispered furiously, “you put me at the mercy of the most dangerous mob boss in New York and his lieutenant and you’re going to judge me? What kind of cop does that?”

John sighed in relief, he would take anger over self-pity any day, “I have an arrangement with them, we work together sometimes, that wasn’t a lie, they can do things that I can’t. Also Elias isn’t the most dangerous crook, since he took over he’s actually cleaned up the streets quite a bit and stopped a lot of criminal activity that was hurting innocents. I’m not saying what he does is right at all, but I’m saying there are worse devils out there.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Izzy shuffled to face out the window, “I’m not going back to New York, and it’s time for me to move on, get a new job.”

“How about we compromise? I have a cabin in the woods that we can go to if we get off at the next stop. I brought your bag of clothing so you don’t need to go get anything. No one else knows about it so it will be completely safe which makes me happy, and it’s not in New York so that makes you happy.” John waited in silence while she made up her mind.

“Fine,” she conceded, “however I reserve the right to leave at any time that I choose, not just when you decide it’s safe enough.” She poked at his chest to emphasize her point.

John grabbed her hand that was prodding him, “I will agree if you promise that you will discuss it with me beforehand so we can weigh out all the options. OK?” She nodded in agreement back at him.

 

The train slowed down for their stop about 10 minutes later, John grabbed Izzy’s bags from overhead where he had stored them and put his other hand at the small of her back leading her off the train and through the station. _It’s almost like he thinks I’m going to run away again_ , she thought huffily. John directed them to a big Jeep Cherokee where he pulled the keys out from under the lip of the front left tire.

“I thought you said no one knows where we are?” She accused crossing her arms and refusing to get into the jeep.

“And I meant it,” John sighed, “I ordered this online using a fake name and even if someone did track it they still wouldn’t be able to find the cabin where we are ending up. So get in,” he commanded as he threw her bag on the backseat.

 

They drove for about an hour before entering a forest passageway barely big enough to fit the jeep, they had to slow right down as it was filled with potholes and fallen logs. John got out a couple of times to move a log out of the way, only to pull it back in place behind them. In answer to Izzy’s raised eyebrow the first time he did it he said, “it cover’s our tracks and makes it hard for someone to follow us.”

“Well what if we have to get out in a hurry?” She asked concerned.

“There’s another hidden exit,” he grinned at her.

 

After another hour they reached a small clearing which had a cabin and a shed with a woodpile stacked up against it. When they got out Izzy silently fought with John for a second over carrying her bag, she lost the tug of war and he carried it, along with a few bags of groceries she hadn’t noticed before, into the cabin. The main room had the kitchen and living/dining spaces together with a large fireplace, there was a door ahead that she discovered lead to a quaint little bathroom and then there was a staircase that opened onto the second floor mezzanine with a large king size bed.

“There’s only one bed,” she called down to John.

“The sofa is comfy,” he called back.

Even though she had slept on the train she was still exhausted and the bed looked incredibly cozy. Stepping out of her shoes she fell onto the bed and was asleep in seconds.

 

She woke up for the second time to John’s voice as he quietly sang huskily along to a rock station on a battery powered radio. She heaved herself off the bed and shuffled to look over the edge at him cooking dinner. He’d changed out of the suit and was in jeans and dark navy long sleeved shirt, the fire was crackling merrily making a very domestic scene. She let out a little giggle when John swayed slightly to the music causing him to look up at her and wink. Izzy threw her hand up to her forehead and pretended to swoon making him chuckle.

“Dinner’s ready in 15 minutes, the water is hot now if you’d like a shower.”

“Ohhh yes please.” She grabbed the clothes and toiletries she’d require and darted down to the bathroom.

“Let me know if you have any trouble with the hot tap,” she heard him call cheekily, “I can come give you a hand.”

10 minutes later she was out of the bathroom feeling completely new and refreshed wearing her blue and yellow polka dot pajamas and joined John at the dinner table as he served up their dinner. It was a simple dinner of chicken and rice but cooked perfectly, and Izzy relished John’s open conversation about working at the NYPD and told a few funny stories about Lionel. After doing the dishes they settled on the sofa in front of the fire with a glass of wine for her and a tumbler of whiskey for him, just relaxing and enjoying the quiet.

 

Izzy felt like she should come clean with him about her past. “I just want you to know John that I’m not upset with you, I’m upset with myself that I fell for their lies,” she said softly. “I grew up in a mob family on the west coast, and I ran from them to escape that life,” she continued quietly. “I’m mad at myself because I should have seen it, it’s a life I know all too well and I never want to go back to it.” She met his gaze fervently willing him to understand.

“You’re being too harsh on yourself Izzy, but don’t worry I won’t let that happen.”

Comforted by his promise she slowly enjoyed another glass while perusing his book collection and choosing a couple she would like to read.

She said goodnight and headed up to bed and read till her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore, she flicked off the bedside lamp and passed out.

 

In the morning she looked down at John sleeping on the sofa, he really was too big for it and it looked quite uncomfortable. She decided she would swap with him tonight as it was only fair. She quietly got dressed and tiptoed down into the bathroom. When she came out she decided to have a walk around outside and went to front door.

“Where are you going?” John’s voice rang out making her jump around in fright.

“I was going to have a look outside,” she retorted, angry at herself for jumping and making it look like she was doing something to feel guilty about.

“I’ll join you,” he sat up and stretched before grabbing his jacket by the door. He stopped when he saw her staring at him strangely, “what is it?”

“Do you always sleep fully dressed?”

“Sure saves time in the morning,” he evaded.

 

They headed out, Izzy took a deep breath in, _I can smell snow, I hope it will fall while we're here_. After they had been wandering through the forest for a while John started pointing out the different flora and fauna, telling Izzy which she could eat, what had medical properties and even wolf’s bane that if used correctly could knock out a human for hours, or kill them. They ended up walking to a stream and sitting there quietly just enjoying the sounds of the forest, the bubbling brook and appreciating each other’s company while they nibbled on some fruit John had foraged along the way. When their bellies started rumbling the sun was high in the sky and they headed back to the hut for some lunch.

After they had eaten some food they spent the afternoon collecting firewood and chopping it up into kindling, well Izzy had a go but in the end she just sat back and watched John chop it all. _I wish it were hot enough for him to strip his shirt of_ f, she caught herself thinking, blushing and averting her gaze when John next looked up at her. When twilight began she went inside to organize dinner, while John built the fire and got cleaned up. After his shower he came and took over the cooking so she could go wash. It wasn’t till she was curled up on the rug next to the roaring fire with a glass of wine and a good book that she realized they had just spent the whole day together in complete harmony, like they did this sort of thing all the time.

 

At some point while she was engrossed in her book John had gone and pulled out all his guns and was going through the process of checking them and cleaning them, when she looked up and saw him she almost dropped her book into the fire.

“John what do you have all those for?” She asked incredulously as she got up and came over to see what he was doing.

“To protect you,” was his reply, it sounded to her like he wanted to roll his eyes at her question.

“That’s a lot of guns though.”

He looked at her considering, “have you ever shot a gun?”

She snorted as she walked over to the kitchen to refill her wine glass, “I’m Italian, what do you think?”

“You know how to use the safety and reload?”

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Just making sure.”

She wandered back to him swapping out his empty tumbler for another with whiskey and perched on the edge of the coffee table taking a swig of her wine and watching him. After a few minutes she grabbed his spare cloth and started helping him check and clean the handguns at her end of the table. It was his turn to stop and watch her, dubious of her ability to do it right but after a few minutes he went back to what he was doing occasionally looking over to check up on her. She knew she had impressed him when he went and refilled both their glasses leaving his back to her for a few minutes in a sign of trust. It was important to her that he stopped seeing her as a fragile and delicate victim; she could take care of herself but just hadn’t been given a chance to show him yet.

 

After they had finished with the guns and they were all packed away Izzy was lying on the sofa finishing off the bottle of wine while John was just sitting next to the fire staring off to nowhere, nursing the whiskey he had poured earlier.

“Feel free to go up to bed if you’re tired John, it’s my turn to sleep on the sofa tonight.”

“I’ll sleep on the sofa,” his definitive tone haltered Izzy for a moment but then she pressed on.

“No, it’s your turn for the bed.”

He turned his steady gaze to her trying to stare her down, but she held steadfast and stared right back at him. “Fine,” John conceded short and clipped, “but I’ll only sleep up there if you do too; I’m not comfortable if I’m not between you and the door.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “are you seriously afraid I’m going to run again?”

“Yes,” he stated simply before getting up and banking the fire before heading up stairs.

 

Now she had convinced him to sleep upstairs she realized what the implications could be from sharing the bed with him. “Oh crap,” she whispered to herself, her cheeks flushing bright. Luckily John wasn’t there to see and she managed to get herself under control and into her pajamas, which she left in the bathroom drawers, before heading up herself. He had taken the side of the bed closest to the stairs, his eyes were on her as she walked past him, and he flicked off his bedside lamp with his back to her while she got into bed. Izzy turned off her lamp as well as she hugged her side of the bed and plunged the room into darkness. _Don't be awkward Izzy, try to get to sleep without accidentally playing footsies or rolling into him,_ she thought moments before she passed out. Sometimes it was good to be one of those people that went to sleep instantly.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

Carl looked at Anthony seriously, “are you sure about this?”

“Yes Boss,” was his reply.

“You’re aware that she’s going to be really pissed off with you about this?”

“Yes Boss.”

“And you know she may never forgive you for this?”

“Boss, it was my idea, it’s fine.”

“Alright, well let’s go get your lady.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

In an opulent office a small man stood with his back to the room staring out the floor to ceiling windows at the city of San Francisco. There was a quiet knock at the door, “enter,” the small man said in a quiet but authoritative voice.

A nervous mousy looking man came in, closing the door noiselessly behind him and hastened over to the small man at the window, “Sir I just wanted to let you know that we’ve found her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Where?”

“New York, a group of mercenaries tried to kidnap her to use her against you in bidding for your most recent acquisition. One of our men found them in the hospital and questioned them, extensively.”

The small man smirked unsurprised by the news _, well Isabella isn’t the delicate little flower everyone thinks she is,_ he thought. “How many men did she put in the hospital?”

“Well, ah, none Sir. A police detective by the name of Riley did. He was there when they stormed the library where she works.”

 _Why fight when others were willing to do it for you, apparently she has more in common with me than she wants to admit_. “Do we have eyes on her now?”

“No she hasn’t been spotted since the attack on the library. Our men are combing the city and watching her usual haunts.”

 _I haven’t spent seven years searching for her just to lose her again._ Clenching his fists he suddenly went from calm to in a massive rage, “well get eyes on her now!”

Although he didn’t shout the mousy man nodded terrified and scampered from the room, “yes Don Bellini.”

Don Bellini turned back to the view, taking a few calming breaths, maybe it was time he took a trip to New York and made amends with his daughter.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely mild (if you squint) consent issues momentarily here. This is a porn without plot chapter so you can skip it if it's a trigger for you.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Izzy woke up snuggled into a very warm, very hard body; her head on his chest and her legs entwined with his, It took her a moment to remember where she was and who she was cuddling. She couldn’t move without risking waking John up, so she just stayed there and without meaning to slid back to sleep with a smile on her face.

When she next awoke she was still snuggled up with him but she had moved and was mostly on top of him, _how did I manage to get here_? She thought, _it’s completely inappropriate to do this to someone while they are asleep_ , she started to slide off him very carefully trying not to wake him. Clearly she wasn’t that skilled in the art of being subtle as John yawned and stretched his arms up before bringing them down and wrapping them around her tightly pulling her further on top of him. _He must think he’s with someone else, how do I get out of this without it getting awkward? Actually do I even want to get out of this_? She thought, as he rubbed his face into her hair and his hands started wandering down her back and as his hands got lower she unwillingly let out a little squeak and she tried to wiggle off him again. _Nope don’t be that girl Izzy, don’t have sex with 2 different guys in one week no matter how much you want too_. John obviously wasn’t getting her memo that she wanted to get off him though as his grip was like iron as he pushed his hips up causing her legs to fall either side of him and she got to feel just how ready he was when he rubbed himself against her core. Izzy had to bite her lip to stop the moan building up in her throat from escaping, _oh god I’m going to have to wake him to get out of this, how embarrassing_.

“John, John,” She whispered her face bright red from the pleasure he was making her feel, “John wake up, you’ve got to let me go.”

“Now why would I want to do that?” Izzy squealed in surprise when John’s husky voice sounded in her ear with no trace of sleepiness, his lips brushing her ear stimulating her even more.

“You’re not asleep!” Izzy said accusingly, she tried to get up again but John’s fingers slid over a particularly sensitive body part as he thrust upwards again, his muscular arms wrapping around her halting her retreat.

“I would never sleep through this,” he murmured into her ear, his tongue darting out to flick over the lobe, his teeth following shortly after as he moved to her neck.

“We shouldn’t do this,” she argued halfheartedly, her resistance quickly disappearing as his talented mouth moved slowly down her neck.

“You mean we SHOULD do this,” his lips reached her shoulder and he started moving back up to her mouth.

_Last chance Izzy, get up and get out_ , she ordered herself, but of course her body betrayed her and she met his lips with hers in a hot, passionate and steamy kiss. His stubble was chafing her soft skin, but it felt wonderful. His hands were even more bold now kneading and massaging their way around her body,  she pushed back into them like a cat. John took the opportunity to pull her up a little higher and ripped her pajama top off her, buttons spilling to the floor, he didn’t even notice and latched onto her nipple with his mouth, alternating between lips, tongue and teeth, working her up to the edge where she didn’t even notice that she was grinding down on him.

Even though she was on top of him, John still managed to maintain his dominance over what they were doing, holding her where he wanted her firmly, gripping both her hands in one of his even when she tried to tug them free. She had to pause at the tremble of excitement that coursed through her body when she realised that he was in total control. _I should be scared, I’ve never had anyone treat me like this, but I’m getting even more turned on_ , she thought dazedly as his mouth plundered hers roughly.

At some point they were able to shed the rest of their clothing, Izzy didn’t manage much more than an indignant squawk when John shred her pajama pants and underwear in his haste to get her naked. She didn’t have a chance to admire his lean muscled body as he speedily had a finger inside her moving up against her g-spot, his thumb rubbing her clit and she came faster than she ever had in the past. Before she could get embarrassed at how quickly he had been able to do that he pushed a second finger inside her and continued the hard pace refusing to let up.

“I can’t, please, I can’t.” She begged for a break, not able to handle his continued attention, her whole body feeling like it being constantly hit by lightning.

“Yes you can baby, one more.”

“John... please.”

“You can do it baby.”

She grabbed hold of his shoulders for balance her nails digging into his flesh leaving marks, whimpering a string of unintelligible words as she climaxed for him again. Falling down onto his chest in exhaustion she watched John slowly licking his fingers as he looked at her with a smug look on his face, “you taste so good baby,” she was to drained to even work up a blush at his words.

The tremors were still running through her as he moved them into a seated position against the headboard and raised her slowly onto him. He felt amazing but Izzy didn’t think her legs could support her, however it didn’t matter as John had his hands on her hips and was lifting her up and down at a leisurely pace. It was intense, the way he was staring right into her, she couldn’t look away even if she had wanted to, she felt like he had woven some sort of magic that drew them together so intensely. She was moving, keeping in rhythm with his pace when John suddenly moved forward flipping her onto her back, his lips covering hers as he began plunging into her hard and fast. Izzy felt her eyes roll back into her head as the intensity became too much to bear, she heard herself moaning into John’s mouth, pushing back in time with his thrusts. Then her moans gave way to screams of pleasure mostly swallowed by John as he pushed her higher and higher.

“No! Not yet baby,” John commanded as she was about to go over the edge. She was shocked at his order, enough that it brought her back momentarily. “Hold it, baby. It’ll be more amazing,” he must have noticed her agitation at being told not to come. Luckily he didn’t make her wait long he pushed them both up and over minutes later instructing when she should come.

Izzy didn’t have another coherent thought  for a while, the aftershocks of her climax pulsing through her intermittently she lay sprawled on the bed under John. At some point he rolled them over so she was on top of him and, when she shivered in the cold, pulled the blanket over both of them.

She woke up an hour later with John trailing his fingertips up and down her back, “mmmmmm,” she murmured and snuggled into him hoping that he would continue rubbing her back. He did but his hands started dipping lower and lower, and she felt him hardening against her stomach.

“Ready for round two?” He breathed into her ear.

“I can think of worse ways to spend a morning,” she smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15 - The conclusion of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter 2 years ago but I was distracted by other things. Now I have reread this work and the notes I made for the future of this piece and I'm ready to get back into it. I will make this the end of this part as what I have planned next is (I hope) exciting enough get back into this story.

 

**Chapter 15 - Conclusion of Part 1**

  
They finally pull themselves out of bed in the early afternoon, as the cabin was getting quite cold without the fire going. John goes to collect some firewood to build it back up and Izzy starts going through the cupboards looking for something to make for dinner. _Is there anything other than canned food here? Man I’d kill for some Chinese,_ she thinks to herself as she tries not to get frustrated with the lack of choice.

“We’re going to have to visit the town tomorrow to get some more supplies,” John’s voice right behind her makes her jump, “we can get some nicer ingredients to make meals with if you like.”

“Are you a mind reader?” Izzy asks jokingly as she wraps her arms around his waist looking up at him, “I guess not, otherwise you would have offered to go into town and get some Chinese takeout for dinner because I have a serious craving.”

John looks at his watch and then looks thoughtfully at her for a few moments, “OK we can go into town now and pick up supplies and get takeout for dinner.”

Izzy claps her hands in glee, “Chinese for dinner, yay I haven’t had it in like 8 days! Wait I can’t go into town like this, I need to shower and wash my hair and stuff. Can you go without me?”

“I’m not comfortable leaving you Izzy, I’d be gone for too long with the time it takes me to drive out of here, cover my tracks, pick up supplies and then return.”

“It’s no big deal! No one knows we’re here and you will be back just in time for dinner,” she pleads as she walks over to John and wraps her arms around his neck bringing his lips down to hers, “we can reheat the takeout here and eat it in bed.”

She could see him swaying to her idea, not wanting to tell her no.

“I promise not to run John.” She says earnestly, looking at him directly in the eyes. “I feel safe here with you, and it’s sort of like a holiday that I haven’t had in years. But seriously, I need to wash my hair before I even think of stepping out in public.”

John lets out a groan as he consents and leans down to kiss her deeply and then stares at her authoritatively as he orders, “No leaving the cottage, not even stepping out the door while I’m gone OK?”

“OK!” Izzy exclaims with a bright smile.

John takes a while to leave, checking multiple times that Izzy will be alright and making her state again and again that she’s not going to go outside before he gets in the car and heads off, Izzy waving from the window before she heads to the bathroom for a shower.

 

John is wanting to get back to her quickly, however that doesn’t mean he isn’t any less cautious as he leaves, covering the path with logs and brush as he goes. But, as he pulls into the main road, he still misses the dark car pulled off the side of the road, hidden by some bushes. The men sitting silently and patiently in the car waiting for him to disappear in the distance before turning the car on and driving down the path heading to the hidden cottage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think it is in the car? Friend or Foe? Or both?
> 
> As I said I will be starting a new part to continue this story, stay tuned and please leave a comment or send a message if you have any feedback :)


End file.
